Confidence
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: A thing to believe in. Spoilers for 'Falling Skies' (31/10/15).


Spoilers for 'Falling Skies.' Some were harder than others to write, but hopefully they're all enjoyable.

* * *

It was a matter of belief that something could be done.

A thought that something could be changed.

An idea that something could be made right.

It was a belief in confidence: _confidence_ in yourself.

* * *

It was a need to pull yourself together and lead. A requirement to forget _'what dad would tell me to do'_ and do what _you_ believed.

It was a need to keep going, even though things kept going wrong. It was a desire to press on, to keep going strong. An endless stream of orders, all of which were needed here, whilst a time to breathe would come later when there was no need to fear.

Confidence; led to getting everyone out.

* * *

There was a time to act and a time to sit back. A time to be sure and a time to find out.

A way to handle one rescue and a method to handling another. Sometimes it was ideas, usually it was communications and at all times it was being there to help when asked.

Confidence; led to being on hand, needed or not.

* * *

Moving through flight from low up to high heights, alone then in company with a seemingly easy fight. A victory in laughs and no loss in life, for there was a code to live by be it day or night.

No time to stop for longer to ask _"how are you brother?"_ So do it through conversation that can save you bother. Continue as normal, don't make anything of this, for once the rescue is over you can ask what you wish.

Confidence; led to playing a joke.

* * *

Swimming for time and studying for life, exploring, reporting and thoroughly sorting out all to be seen under the ocean's gleam, a place from home but just as serene.

Resilience to stay out there alone swapped with weary excitement for a chance to go home. Pushing on through the ridicule and social tire, though always finding a way to make it through without ire.

A simple promise with weeks to enact: glad to be home for a fact.

Confidence; led to work getting done.

* * *

Balancing what you are told and what you believe, sometimes dismissing feelings and at others seeing what you can perceive.

Be sure for belief, but not when you don't know, learn from experience and sometimes be willing to let go.

On space or ground, by sky or sea there's a time to follow orders and a time to be free. All were led by one thing though, one impulse above the rest, one which will keep going, keep fuelling the sparked head.

Confidence; led to going back.

* * *

No matter where nor when one should never be without something to help them remember just why they venture out. Through rain and storm there was a time and a place though never one to give up with an enemy to face.

Family or not sometimes they are wrong, sometimes we cannot work with them and have to leave them alone. But sometimes we must risk letting go of the family we do love in order to keep them safe, or at least _safe enough_.

Confidence; led to hiding away the truth.

* * *

A push to stop doubting yourself. A change of method to find belief again. A change of way, routine and worked out plan to do the same thing as days gone by with a helping hand.

Time to recover, words to remind, something to rekindle a spark inside a brilliant mind.

An idea of crazed timing in a family of crazy people.

Confidence; led to taking a step out.

* * *

No need to panic, just to think on your feet, not quite International Rescue, yet still some part of the team.

It's not always action and it's not always a breeze, but should they ask it of you it's no problem you just say _"leave it with me"._

Confidence; led to pushing on.

* * *

Belief, thoughts, ideas they helped make up it all, but alone not enough to stop anything from taking a fall.

There had to be something stronger, other than family to hold them like glue.

It was quite simply a matter of remembering who they were for a minute or two.

* * *

Confidence; led to saving lives.

* * *

Just something small which ended out more poetic than I meant it to turn.


End file.
